


Johnlock #4

by Jeanmarco



Series: Johnlock Prompts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Some Johnlock fanfiction would be beautiful, preferably involving the scarf."<br/>-Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnlock #4

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact. So while posting this fic, I momentarily forget how old I was and sort of panicked and thought I was 13 for a second for some reason. Hell no. That was my wort age.  
> Anyways, this is kind of a stupid thing i did a long time ago shhh

So many things to do with a scarf. I thought about telling you everything about them in person, but this way is so much easier. Enclosed is a list of the usefulness of these wonderful things you put around your neck. They’re not just for decoration, obviously. If you like scarves and wear them often, read this. If not, read this anyway.

  
-SH

 

1\. A scarf is a great companion when times get tough. Nobody but Molly notices that I caress my scarf often when I am having trouble concentrating.

  
2\. My long coat and gloves may look warm, but you can’t forget about that neck of mine. A scarf is like your neck’s own personal jacket.

  
3\. A scarf is the best way to make John Watson jealous. Whenever he sees me with the scarf, he bristles much like an angry cat. He thinks I like the scarf more than him.

  
4\. Scarfs are wonderful to hide those bruises on your neck that may or may not have been made by a rough night in bed with your favorite blond-haired, mustache-less friend.

  
5\. A great way to seduce your partner is by pulling them forward with your scarf around their neck. Much like the tie tactic, it is a great way to pull somebody in for a very deep, emotional kiss or make out session.

  
6\. Lacking in handcuffs and feel like tying your partner to the bed? Don’t feel like stealing them from Anderson? Simply make do with your trusty scarf.

  
7\. Feeling sad because you friends and enemies all believe your dead and one is getting married in your absence? Wipe up your hopeless tears with this blue, silky fabric and let it bring hope that you might get up the courage to tell John your alive.

  
8\. That’s all for now. But if you need any more reason to leave your flat right now and purchase a scarf, then you are dumber than Anderson. Leave me alone and never talk to me again.


End file.
